21 Walk Away
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #21 Walk Away in the "New Mission" series. After the Enterprise had been attacked by a Klingon ship, repairs were made as they returned to a Starbase. Special training had begun for the five ensigns, and Mr. Scott was putting lots of pressure on his crew. When a problem occurs the friendships made on the ship come to the rescue.


14

# 21

Walk Away

After a skirmish with a Klingon ship in the neutral zone, all crew members were busy assisting in repairs and filling in where the injured could not report for their duties. The Enterprise patrolled on impulse power in a slow sweep at the edge of the neutral zone.

Mr. Scott was giving out orders left and right, and he rarely had four hours of sleep a night. He was on edge and not his usual self. He sent Ensigns Sampson and Cooley into an area to pretest some connections that they all had been working on.

"Now be careful Mr. Cooley, it's just been gerry-rigged for the moment."

"Yes, sir. Mary come on my right side, and you hand me the voltage tester for the circuits."

The two crawled into the tight space, wriggling around to reach the area and to make room for each other.

"I hope I remembered to use mouth wash this mornin', Mary, we're in tight as a rat in a trap."

Mary began to giggle while she handed equipment to Ensign Cooley.

"At least in here Scotty can't yell at us too much."

"Now, lass, don't let Mr. Scott get to ye, he's under a lot of pressure."

"I know, Mick, but he's been on my case for weeks now."

"Well, let's finish this up before he starts a bellerin at us. I'm ready to connect the wires and we should….."

That's all he was able to say as the terminal above his head arced and shot small flames towards them. The two were trapped inside the hold in shock. Mary was able to slip out and pull on Mick's leg as she emerged.

Mr. Scott and three others came running to assist.

"Oh Lass, are ye okay?"

He sat Mary off to the side and helped to remove Mick. Both were not severely injured. Their hair was singed and the tops of their uniforms were burnt. Mick's left hand was red and burned.

"Alright you two, off to sickbay. Ensign Johnson, let's figure out what happened."

Ensigns Cooley and Sampson made their way slowly to sick bay. Cooley blew the soot from his nose into his handkerchief and tried to brush the burnt material from Sampson's shoulder.

"How bad are ye hurt?" he asked.

"Not too bad, more stunned and a little smoky," she smiled.

Dr. McCoy's took Mick into a separate room while Nurse Christine tended to Mary.

"Mick, what happened?"

"We were checking new circuits and they arced and sent sparks and flames at us. We were in a tight space and it was hard to maneuver out of there. How bad is it Doc?"

"Your scalp in singed with first degree burns, not too bad, I'm concerned about this shoulder burn. I'll clean it out and put a skin cover patch over it. Your hand will be fine. You'll be off the rest of the day. I want to see it tomorrow before you go on duty, though."

It took a few minutes and he was patched up.

"Doc, I'll wait for Mary and walk her back to her quarters if that's okay."

"Okay with me, Ensign."

Ensign Sampson's injuries were similar but less involved. Christine cleaned up the wounds and found a clean uniform shirt for her.

"Mary, you have a lot of bruising."

"Yes, remember when I fell down the ladder in Engineering, they're still healing."

"That was a month ago, these look newer."

"I'm always tripping and bumping into equipment in Engineering."

Christine finished putting a cream on her scalp and helped her with her shirt.

"Mary, do you have a boy friend?"

"I see someone occasionally."

"Are you having any troubles in the relationship?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I just want to be sure you feel safe with the gentleman. Sometimes men don't realize how strong they are."

"No, I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes, but you can't return to duty until Dr. McCoy sees you tomorrow morning."

Mr. Scott's voice could be heard in the hallway. "Are ye sure, Leonard?"

"Come see for yourself."

Mr. Scott entered the room with Ensign Samson. "How are ye, Lassie?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Scott."

Dr. McCoy said, "Scotty and Mary will you follow me to my office, please?"

Ensign Cooley stood waiting in the hall.

"This will just take a moment, Mick." Dr. McCoy said.

Dr. McCoy closed the door and asked them to sit. "Scotty, I think it's time to tell Mary what we've been up to. I know she's upset with you."

Mary didn't look at Mr. Scott. She kept her eyes down and waited.

"Ensign, we've been doing a series of psychological tests on the new ensigns. It's part of your training. I'm so sorry, Lass, I felt so bad when I yelled at you constantly. You're doing a fantastic job."

Mary in her quiet voice said, "Mr. Scott, I don't know whether to hit you or hug you?"

Mr. Scott stood and took her hand, "I'd prefer a hug."

She stood and Mr. Scott held her to his chest. "I apologize. This portion of the test is over."

Mary stood back and looked at Dr. McCoy and asked, "Did I pass, sir?"

"You did, I'm just concerned you took so much pressure from him before you came to me to complain."

"He's my boss, Doctor, and besides all of us were feeling extra pressure. We thought it was because we were so close to the neutral zone, but I knew Mr. Scott wasn't normally so cranky. I did wonder, though."

Mr. Scott hugged her again, "Forgiven?"

"Of course, sir."

Dr. McCoy said, "Okay, take the rest of the day off and stop by in the morning for a recheck."

"Yes, sir."

"And I think, Mick is waiting for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick took her hand and walked her back to her quarters. At her door he kissed her hand.

"Feeling okay?"

"Yes, thanks, Mick. How are you?"

"Now, Lass, ye know this fine specimen of a man will bounce right back. Although this shoulder burn is givin' me some trouble. I'll be fine."

They stood awkwardly at her door and she finally said her good bye and went inside.

"Uh, Bloke, ye had the perfect chance to ask her out and ye blew it," he whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise was put back together as best they could and set course for Starbase 4. The USS Constitution waited for them to dock into the starbase and transferred their engineers back to their ship. They returned to patrol their sector of the neutral zone and hoped for peace and quiet.

The three Klingons were transferred and turned over to the officials of Starfleet Command.

Workers using outside turbo jet packs patched up the outside of the hull of the Enterprise. Parts brought aboard repaired ripped seams and inside walls. Electrical wires by the miles repaired all the damage on the decks. The crews were given short shore leave when they could be spared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In sick bay Nurse Christine pulled Dr. McCoy aside in his office for a discussion.

"Doctor, when I was examining Ensign Mary Sampson last week, she had fresh bruises on her and said they were from her fall in Engineering last month. I questioned her about any relationships and she said she was seeing someone occasionally. I asked her if she was having any trouble in the relationship and she said no."

"But you suspect there's a problem."

"Yes, I do."

"Can you discreetly ask around? Maybe Joanna could answer our questions."

"I hate to put her on the spot, but I am concerned about Mary. After what Miriam went through I'm more apt to question injuries that don't match up."

"As well you should, Christine. I'll take care of it and thanks for bringing it to my attention. How many patients do we have left in sick bay?"

"We still have the last ten and they will be here for a short term."

"Okay, Christine."

McCoy sat in his office anticipating the question he would ask his daughter.

"Ah, harrumph, I'll just come right out with it," he said to himself. "Dr. Kirk, please report to my office."

Moments later Dr. Kirk entered her father's office.

"Yes, Dad."

"Have a seat dear, I have a few questions for you."

She settled into a chair and waited for her father to talk. "Dear, it's been brought to my attention that one of the female ensigns may be in an abusive relationship with someone."

"Really, Dad, who?"

"I'm slow to tell you because you know her, but I'm not trying to put you on the spot, it's just that I fear what the poor girl is going through. We've asked her some preliminary questions, but she gives general excuses for her bruises."

"Go ahead, Dad."

"We're wondering if you know if Ensign Mary Sampson is having trouble."

She put her head down and looked at her lap, "Dad, I've been watching her since her fall last month. I think you're right. She's a kind person, but she holds her own in a male dominated field. Lately, she's more quiet at our dinner table."

"Who's she seeing?"

"Ensign Steve Baker from engineering."

"I see. Do you think you can get her to talk with you?"

"I'm not sure, Dad, but maybe the better person to ask is Ensign Mick Cooley. He has a huge crush on her and I think she likes him, she's wasting her time with Baker."

Dr. McCoy shook his head, "How did he slip through the psych test? Alright, I'll look into this Baker's background and take it from here. But keep an eye on her."

"I will, Dad. How have you been? It's been so busy around here and I hope you're resting."

"I caught up last night. I slept for ten hours, how about you?" He came around the desk and gave her a hug. "I've missed our Dad, daughter talks in the early morning."

"I have too, Dad. Once things calm down to normal shifts we'll pick up where we left off."

"Everything going alright between you and Lucas?"

"Yes, Dad, you don't have to worry about us, if he gets out of line, I just threaten to sick you on him and then everything is fine."

McCoy laughed and said, "Sometimes I think the poor kid is scared of me."

"Nothing wrong with that, Dad, I know you're always on my side."

"Now just a minute, young lady, that doesn't mean you're always right, you have a little temper ya know."

"I wonder where that comes from, Dad?"

"Get to work, Jo, before I do loose my temper."

"Oh you don't scare me, Dad," she laughed.

He chuckled as she left his office. "Gosh, I love that girl," he said to himself.

Dr. McCoy pulled up the records on Ensign Steve Baker. He graduated with high honors, but had been in a few scuffles. His temper was easily ignited and he was made to take anger management classes before graduation.

"He may need to repeat them," he said to himself."

He flipped on the communicator and said, "Dr. McCoy to the Bridge."

"Kirk here, what's up Bones?"

"You got a minute to come to my office?"

"I'll be right down."

McCoy heard laughing in the hall and knew the Captain was teasing Joanna about something.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Have a seat."

"Serious?"

"Yes, I think so." He went on to explain Ensign Sampson's situation.

Kirk paused before he spoke, "We'll have to handle this delicately. I don't want to charge Baker unnecessarily if it's not true, yet if Sampson is in need of help like you suspect, I want you to go forward."

"Good, I just wanted you aware of it."

"How will you approach this?"

"I'm hoping a talk with Jo will help Mary to open up and then I have someone else I'd like to bring in on the conversation. I think the less people present, the better it will be for Mary."

"Let me know what happens."

"I will, Jim."

Later that afternoon Dr. McCoy spoke with Joanna and they called for Ensign Sampson to come back to sick bay. In the meantime Ensign Cooley had been contacted by Dr. McCoy and he was in his office waiting for them.

Ensign Sampson arrived and reported to Dr. McCoy.

"Come in, Mary, I'd like to have a talk with you."

"Yes, sir?"

"I am worried that you have a lot of bruising on you. We've talked with you before about this and I'd like you to talk with Dr. Kirk. Would you mind?"

She hesitated and said, "No, sir, if I must."

"I think it's for your own good, dear."

"Alright, I will."

"Stay here, Jo will be in."

Dr. Kirk came into the room as Dr. McCoy left. She went to Mary and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Mary, this is confidential and it will go no further than to those involved. Are you having trouble with Ensign Baker?"

Mary sat in the chair and Joanna pulled one up to face her. She held her hand and waited.

"He started out okay. We had a few dates. You know game nights, movies and the dances, but then when I couldn't spend time with him he became a little angry. Then it was silly arguments that would end up with him shoving me and squeezing my upper arms. I was beginning to get scared of him and tried breaking it off with him, but he promised to keep his hands to himself. That was a few weeks ago. I tried to avoid him and I just wanted to break it off with him. I didn't know what to do."

"What about your fall down the ladder in Engineering?"

Mary looked down at her hands and shook her head, more at the memory than in denial and said, "We were talking and I said I didn't want to see him anymore. He became very angry and I stepped away from him and fell down the ladder. I forgot I was that close to the edge."

"Did he help you, up?"

She shook her head no and said, "He simply walked away."

"Did you talk with anyone about him?"

"Yes, I mentioned it to Mick. He caught us arguing in our hall way two times and he did say he was worried about how he treated me."

"What did Mick say?"

"He's such a sweet man, he said he was a good listener, if I needed it."

"He is a good man, Mary. Would you like to talk with him?"

"I think I can manage this alright. I'll talk to Steve tonight and be more firm."

"I'd like to have Mick close by in case there is a problem."

"I'm afraid that Steve will not like that."

Joanna stiffened up and said, "I don't care if Steve doesn't like it, he has a temper and I'm afraid for you. I suggest you talk to Steve in your quarters but have Mick outside in case you need help."

"Alright, Jo, I think it's time I put an end to this relationship. I'll be relieved. What will happen to Steve, formally?"

"We have to report him to the Captain, and he will decide what the punishment will be. He could be transferred, have treatment or possibly be removed from the service."

Mary put her head down and said, "Oh, I hope, the Captain gives him a chance."

"It's out of our hands, now, Mary. Will you arrange it for tonight?"

She nodded and Joanna said, "Mick is in my father's office, would you like to talk with him?"

"He's here?"

"Yes, we thought he'd be helpful. I hope you don't feel like this has been a conspiracy against you. We were very fearful for you."

"No, I don't feel that way and I'm glad I have friends who look out for me. Thanks, Jo."

Mick greeted Mary with a hug and said, "Darlin' I'll make sure the bloke doesn't lay a finger on ye."

"Thanks, Mick."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Mary told Steve in the privacy of her quarters. He was not happy and began yelling.

"Mary, I have feelings for you. I'll be more gentle, I promise."

"No, Steve, I'm ending it here, for good."

"You have no right to end our friendship, I've invested a lot of time with you, and…"

Mick strode in and put an end to the argument.

"Now, lad, ye can leave under your own power, or I'll help you sail across the room. Understood?"

"Cooley, you put her up to this, I've seen you sniffing around her like a dog in heat!"

"I suggest you leave before I forget I am a gentleman." Mick balled up his fists and stood between the two.

"Steve, please leave my room. It's over between us. Go before you get in more trouble."

Steve glared at Mary and left in anger.

"I'll hang around awhile in case he comes back. Be sure and lock your door for the next few nights, lass."

They sat and talked for several hours. Mary was relieved that she and Steve were no longer together. Friendships were not hard to form on the ship because of the long voyages and Mary knew she had a good group of friends surrounding her.

Mick looked across the table as he talked with Mary. His Irish heart melted as the minutes lapsed. His ole grandmother used to tell him he wore his heart on his sleeve and someday someone special would snatch it away. Perhaps Mick and she would become closer, but he knew Mary needed time to heal first.


End file.
